


Driving with Dillon

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Driving with Dillon

I don’t own Power Rangers. Thanks for reading!

 

“It’s so nice getting away from the garage for a while,” Ziggy spoke while he sat in the passenger side of Dillon’s car. Dillon would have noticed that Ziggy was being quieter than normal if he wasn’t lost in his own thoughts.

Eventually Dillon was brought to attention when Ziggy asked for him to stop for a minute.

Dillon looked around and noticed he was stopped by a cemetery. “I’ll just be a second.”

Ziggy raced out of the car as Dillon watched how he followed a direct path to where he was going, like he’d been there thousands of times before. Dillon decided to step out of the car and follow him.  He saw four names on a gravestone. He read them, all having the same last name: Grover.

Ziggy stood and turned, running into Dillon.

“We can get going now,” Ziggy stepped around Dillon.

“Are they your family?”

Ziggy nodded not looking back. Once in the car Dillon was curious, “I notice they all had the same death date…”

“Yeah.”

“Venjix?”

Ziggy shook his head, “Dad was really caught up in the cartels and one day they came after him. I was only around 12 and I got out late because I had detention. When I got home they were all dead. I understand them going after my dad, but my mom and sisters was too much. I didn’t have anyone else left so I had to turn to the cartels to survive.”

Dillon nodded in understanding but kept driving. They never spoke of it again but Dillon made sure he’d always make a turn down that road when he was out driving with Ziggy. Ziggy would never bring it up but he was always grateful for the stops.


End file.
